


Fuck Loyalty

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: He started to lean in towards her lips. "Wha...what are you doing?" she stammered. Her voice was shaking, filled with a fear Jaime had never witnessed in the warrior woman. "I'm going to kiss you," he replied, brushing her cheek with his thumb and giving her a warm, sexy smile.





	Fuck Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on ff.net but I was told AO3 is popular for JB fics:) Okay this is my first attempt at something from the GOT fandom so please forgive me if I mess up any of the background details. After seeing Jaime ride off on that horse I couldn’t help but hope he was headed right to Brienne. We won't find out for a long time, but I hope, for those of you who enjoy the pairing, that you will share in this little fantasy with me :) I know a lot of my Caryl readers watch GOT as well but I’m not sure if there is any demand for Jaime and Brienne fiction among you. Even if you don’t enjoy the pairing - if you do read this I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Fuck Loyalty 

Jaime froze when he knew he’d been busted. He felt the strong arm of someone taller than him reach around his body from behind and then the icy cold steel of a dagger pressed to his throat. 

He resisted the urge to fight because he knew it was a fight he couldn't win. It had taken him 3 days to finally catch up to the group headed back to Winterfell. 3 days on a horse with very little sleep had left him weak and exhausted. There was no way he could out fight anyone at that point so he stood motionless and waited. 

“Is it a habit of yours to sneak into a lady’s tent in the middle of the night?” Jaime relaxed immediately at the sound of her whisper. “What would the Queen think of her brother… her lover… in the slum of the north seeking refuge in her enemy’s camp?” With that Brienne released him so Jaime could turn around to face her. 

The glow of the moon reflected in her eyes and made her white blond hair sparkle. “How did you…” The last he'd seen was her going into her tent but somehow she'd got out and snuck up from behind him. 

“I saw you watching me earlier, before the others went to bed. So I was watching you too,” she said, a little hint of a smile on her lips for outsmarting him. It didn't surprise Jaime at all. He was a great tactical leader and could plan for an entire army but as a solo soldier he didn't have the stealth she did, even for such a large woman. Jaime shivered. It was still snowing, just lightly, but the ground was covered with several inches from three days of it falling off and on. This would be nothing for a true northerner, but this area hadn’t seen snow in a long, long time and it was strange to see it blanketed. “It’s only going to get worse,” Brienne said. “Assuming you’re continuing north?” 

“I need to talk to Jon…” he started. But that wasn’t entirely true. It wasn’t the time for bullshit anymore. “But I wanted to find you first. Just in case…” Jaime didn’t know how he would be received by Jon or Daenerys but he felt obligated to tell them of Cersei’s betrayal. If they failed in this mission to destroy the Night King… it was over for everyone anyway. They needed to know that Cersei wasn’t planning on sending any help. He was only one man, but he wasn’t going back on offering help - if they would have him. 

“In case…” Brienne thought a moment and then nodded. “I don’t think it will come to that. I hope it doesn’t…Depends on why you need to see Jon I suppose...” Her voice trailed off and she studied him. Jaime was trying really hard to suck it up but he started shivering violently. Brienne rolled her eyes. “Get inside,” she pointed to the tent. “There are blankets in there. I have to go wake Podrick to take my next watch. I’ll be back.” 

Jaime didn’t hesitate, he ducked immediately into the tent. It wasn’t much warmer inside, but at least it was something to block the whipping wind. His missing hand was aching badly as if it was still there. It was annoying to feel pain where something was missing. It shouldn’t have been possible, but still he felt it. He removed his sword then sat down and reached for the blankets while he waited. They helped a bit more, but still he shivered away. 

Finally Brienne returned, climbing inside and closing the flap behind her. The tent was fairly large, yet she still had to duck a bit inside. She removed her weapons and armour then took a seat beside him. She looked different than he remembered. There was a confidence he hadn’t noticed before. He’d caught a glimpse of it in their brief interaction back at King’s Landing, but sitting there in the lantern glow she seemed like a very different woman. Arya and Sansa were both safe back at Winterfell and she’d kept her oath to Lady Stark - that was likely a good part of it. 

The way she looked at him was still there though. The look he’d caught in her glances when she didn’t realize he was watching her too, it could only mean one thing. She’d been infatuated by him for a long time, much the way he’d been intrigued by her. It wasn’t the same for Jaime though. The only woman he knew how to love was his sister. But now he was completely repulsed by Cersei and it left him confused. Had he always loved her or was it just a habit that he kept falling back into? Cersei was physically beautiful in a way Brienne would never be but beauty was only skin deep and he realized that Brienne had a sense of loyalty and devotion that he’d never seen in a person before. He both admired and respected her wholeheartedly. 

“What are you doing here Jaime?” she asked with a sigh interrupting his thoughts. It wasn’t often she addressed him so casually but he liked the way it sounded. “You think Jon is going to kill you for whatever news you have to deliver? And why you? Why in person? You could have sent a raven or a soldier with the message.” 

“I wanted to see you,” he admitted. “I didn’t like the way I left things between us and I needed you to know you’re right.” Brienne had thrown him off guard with her comment at King’s Landing. ‘Fuck loyalty.’ This was coming from the most loyal person in the entire Seven Kingdoms. That meant something. That meant the threat they were facing was so serious that even a woman who understood standing by somone to the end of time recognized the need to fight, no matter what. 

“What was I right about?” she asked, sighing again. She needed him to get to the point. She was likely tired and weary, so him beating around the bush wasn’t helping her mood. Though he was still pretty sure that the two of them alone in a tent had to be helping somewhat. 

“Loyalty and the fuckage of it,” Jaime replied with a smile. “I’ve been loyal to my sister for way too long. It’s time to be my own man and do what feels right.” 

Brienne looked completely shocked and very much on guard. “I’m not following. What happened? What changed? Shouldn’t you be preparing your armies to march north? Why are you here? Why are you saying these things?” 

“I told you I wanted to see you,” he said again, flirting - a bit shamelessly if he was being honest. 

“Fuck off,” she hissed. “You didn’t come all this way to chat with me. You’re on your way to see Jon for some reason. Now tell me what it is?” 

“You’re wrong - I did come to see you. Like you said, I could have sent a raven to Jon, but I didn’t because I did want to see you. If I’m going to die soon I wanted you to know that you’re important to me,” he finished softly. It was an admission that was a long time coming. He’d tried to show her in other ways and he was pretty sure she knew, but a woman like her had insecurities that would take time to overcome. 

“You’re important to me too,” Brienne admitted, turning away so he couldn’t see her eyes. She hated to show weakness and Jaime knew he was her weakness. 

“Look at me My Lady,” Jaime whispered. “Please?” he added when she hesitated. Brienne turned and he saw the tears in her eyes. “Don’t cry,” he said reaching out towards her face. When his cold hand made contact with her skin she flinched. He wasn’t sure if it was because of his icy fingertips or simply his touch itself. When she didn’t pull away he put his hand on her cheek. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen her beauty, but it was the first time he felt his body react to it. It shocked him to feel that pull inside he’d only ever felt for his sister, but it felt good to finally allow himself to feel that for another woman. It wasn’t just lust. He’d never actually fucked another woman besides Cersei. He was a man though and he’d felt sexual urges for an exquisite female form, but he never felt that tug on his heart that went with the fire in his belly. It was then that Jaime realized he was in love with this woman and it was pure love, untainted by all the evil things that had surrounded him and Cersei their entire lives. 

He started to lean in towards her lips. “Wha...what are you doing?” she stammered. Her voice was shaking, filled with a fear Jaime had never witnessed in the warrior woman. 

“I’m going to kiss you,” he replied, brushing her cheek with his thumb and giving her a warm, sexy smile. 

“But… But… why?” she asked, looking extremely panicked. 

“Because I want to,” he said simply. “You want me to, don’t you? You’ve wanted it for a long time.” 

“Jaime,” she got out, pushing his hand away. “I don’t know what this is about, but please… I’ve been down this road before. Why would you hurt me like that?” That confidence she’d shown earlier was all but gone now. 

“I won’t hurt you Brienne,” he pleaded. “Please trust me?” 

“I… I can’t,” she shook her head. “What is this? You love her… the Queen…” 

Jaime knew he needed to tell her everything to make her understand so he did. He went through everything that happened from the time he left her at the Dragon Pit to what brought him to take a horse and leave King’s Landing, for what might be the last time. Whether Jon let him live or die… there was no way he was going back to Cersei again. He couldn’t even look at her after everything she’d done. There was a chance she was pregnant with his child, but it never added up for him. He had been with her through her other pregnancies and things happened like clockwork. Jaime was certain she was farther along than she was admitting, which meant there was a very good chance that baby was not his. He’d been enamoured with the idea of having another child with her, but as things unravelled he began to realize that the puzzle pieces just didn’t fit in place. 

“So here I am, before you…” he finished. “Jon, Daenerys… hell, even Sansa or Arya, might kill me when I make it to Winterfell, but tonight you need to know you’re special to me.” 

“No,” Brienne shook her head. “This isn’t real. It can’t be.” There were flashes of pain in her eyes that Jaime wished he could erase from her memory. 

“I’m not that boy who hurt you all those years ago,” Jaime spoke softly as he reached for her hand. “If he was here I would kill him for hurting you,” he added, needing her to know how he felt about the way she was treated. “You didn’t deserve that then and you don’t deserve that now.” He moved a little closer and put his hand back on her face. This time she didn’t flinch and he knew she was ready. Well, ready as she would ever be. 

Jaime wasn’t sure if she had ever been kissed before, but she clearly understood how it all worked. He took it slow and very gentle, kissing her lips softly and pulling back several times. He could feel her body trembling as he eased her onto her back and continued to kiss her. It was achingly sweet in a way he didn’t even realize he was capable of because he’d never been with such a pure and innocent soul. 

He wondered if maybe he should just stop there, leave their first kiss as just that - tender and sweet. Jaime pulled back, planning on stopping, but when he looked down at her and saw the desire in her eyes he couldn’t resist diving back in and attacking her mouth in a completely different way. It shocked her and she gasped, which opened her mouth enough for him to slip his tongue inside and twist it with hers. She had no idea what to do, but it was okay because he did. He was happy to be her teacher and he found patience within him that seemingly was reserved only for her. 

They kissed for a long time, until he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from taking things to the next level if he didn’t quit. When he pulled away this time and looked down at her he was relieved to see that she believed him and trust his intentions. She smiled back at him, a smile that lit up her face all the way to her eyes. 

“I need you to know that I’m not stopping because I want to, but because I need to. I need to be fair to you,” Jaime said nobly. “If I make it to Winterfell and survive my meeting with Jon… if they allow me to stay and fight with them… with you… then I hope you’ll lay with me again.” 

Brienne nodded. “I would like that very much,” she whispered. “You know you can’t be here with me in the morning right? They don’t understand and they won’t trust you…” She looked broken hearted. 

“I know. I promise I’ll go in a few hours,” he said with a nod. “I just need a bit of sleep - that’s all.” The air was cold and he started shivering again. “And maybe a little while out of the cold.” 

“You’re never going to survive Winterfell… or North of the wall,” she smirked at him. “Southerners,” she teased. Jaime gave a resigned shrug. “Take off your clothes,” she said suddenly. 

“Uh… okay… “ Well this was going in a different direction than expected. 

“It’s the quickest way to get you warmed up,” she explained, her cheeks blushing bright red. “I didn’t mean…” She sighed and placed her hands over her face. 

“Ah yes, the body head method,” Jaime was following now. He wasn’t really sure how he was going to survive their naked bodies pressed together under the blankets, but the only thing that was more distracting than his hormones was his need for warmth - this was the best of both worlds. He tried to get his clothes off quickly, but it wasn’t easy with only one hand that worked. She was undressed long before he was. 

He had seen her naked before, in the bath they had shared so long ago. Her body was long and lean, muscled and toned from all her training. She had a great ass too and one day he hoped to really grab it, maybe even give it a little smack. Her breasts were full and perky. Jaime had to look away and avoid the desire to touch them. 

He struggled a little more with his clothes until she finally stood and helped him. It could have been so sexual, sensual even, but Jaime had to keep his mind on the task at hand or he would be hard as a rock in no time. When he was finally naked too they lay in her makeshift bed and piled the blankets on top of themselves. Brienne was facing him and Jaime scooted a little closer. Their lips were so close he could have kissed her again, but there was no possibility of stopping if he started to cross that bridge. 

Brienne must have recognized that too so she rolled over and left it up to him to close the gap between them. Jaime slid an arm around her waist and drew his body against hers. Her skin was smooth and warm and his entire body shuddered at how good it felt to hold something so warm. 

His instincts caused him to gently caress her stomach as she settled her beautiful ass against his dick. He wondered what she was thinking? He was certain her virginity was still intact. He was also quite certain this was the first time she’d ever had a naked man holding her nude body. 

“You ok?” He whispered in her ear. Brienne didn't reply, instead she placed her hand over his to let him know she was good. 

As soon as his body started to really get warm the weariness began to take over. Jaime had been worried about being able to control his hormones but luckily his body was too exhausted to want anything but sleep. He laid his cheek against her back and closed his eyes.

In the middle of nowhere on the road North, amidst such dire uncertainly, Jaime felt calm and comfortable. He couldn't let himself think about what would happen in a short time when he had to leave the warmth of her bed and her body, get dressed, and head back out into the cold. He would use thoughts of the few hours they shared to keep him trudging towards the frozen north. 

Jaime didn’t know what the future would hold once he finally arrived in Winterfell. But what he did know was that he had someone worth fighting for, someone worth living for. All his life he’d believed that Cersei was the only person he would ever love and the only one he could trust, now he finally knew that trusting her had closed him off to the true beauty in the world. Brienne would teach him so much about life and honour, he was sure of it. If only the universe would conspire to give them that chance… 

The End!


End file.
